


let's just close all the doors

by bmblbhaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, and i'm so sorry, angsty, i just needed something to hold onto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbhaw/pseuds/bmblbhaw
Summary: wherein Ava saw something she shouldn't have





	let's just close all the doors

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY

She trusted Sara

She **trusts** Sara, admittedly with her life

But when she saw what happened everything changed for her. She didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if she should confront them or to just walk away, but she did choose the latter. And she knows she shouldn’t have but she did. She chose to walk away from them. She chose to walk away from her Sara. The person she loved, **loves**.

She didn’t dare look back. She couldn’t. she knows she'll break if she did. So she moved forward. She didn’t feel her hands press the button that would take her home, she just heard a _whoosh_ and next thing she knows, she’s at her own house.

The house she basically shares with Sara. The house she always spends her free time. Whether with Sara or not. The house where they comforted each other when one of them had nightmares. The house where Sara made Ava believe she was unique. Where Sara made her believe that her being a clone wouldn’t lessen Sara’s love for her.

But right now Ava thinks otherwise. Ava knows that’s the reason Sara did what she did. To have an out. So Ava will break up with her and Sara can get away. And she knows it’s all because she was just made in a laboratory and Sara doesn’t want any of it. So she eventually did what she did at the bar. That’s why Sara grabbed his face towards hers and connected their lips. It was all because of Ava. This was all Ava’s fault.

Ava didn’t even bother to change out of the clothes she is wearing right now. The clothes she wore because she was supposed to pick up Sara at the bar. So, she just laid in her, their, bed and cried ‘till she fell asleep. It was inevitable. Ava should’ve expected it. She should not have fallen hard for her. Yes, she has experienced heartbreak. But this was different. This made her not want to live anymore. This made her want to disappear. This made her not want to go on.

She couldn’t get up for work anymore. She couldn't even do her job just because of one person. How pathetic can she get?

Of course, there’s Gary. Gary who always comes in the afternoon after his shift. Gary who always checks up in her. Making sure she’s still alive. Making sure she eats and takes care of herself. But the truth is Ava couldn’t care less. Ava would starve and she’ll die with a smile on her face. But of course, Gary would never let that happen because Gary is good.

Some of the Legends came too, because apparently she’s an honorary legend for dating their captain. Zari came. Zari who became her friend overtime. Zari who she knows she can always talk too but she is still Sara’s friend first so she wasn’t inviting. She didn’t greet her with smiles and laughter. Ava just accepted the ice cream Zari offered her and desperately tries to get her to leave. But she knows Zari, she’s stubborn so she wouldn’t back down without a fight, but Ava is as stubborn so eventually Zari left. And then there’s Ray, sweet sweet Ray. Ray who brought her Chinese takeout one night. ray who told her that everything was going to be okay. Ray who told her that Sara will come to her senses eventually. Ray who she once again, closed the door on. She didn’t bother to ask why they came or why they knew she was this bad because it’s probably Gary who told them. Definitely Gary.

And finally the day that Ava’s been dreading for the past 3 weeks finally arrived. She was in her couch at the time, just got out after a long warm bath, finally feeling good about herself after weeks of just laying in bed, when the doorbell rang. She got up wondering who as at the door since she knows that most of her friends was busy fighting anachronisms right now. When she opened the door she saw the last person she wants to see right now.

Sara. Her beautiful Sara

She was standing there with flowers, **fucking flowers** in her hand, eyes bloodshot looking directly at Ava.

“I know I don’t deserve your apology. I know what I did was so, so bad but you’re all i can think about right now. Every minute of everyday you can’t escape my fucking mind. And I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.“

Ava couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t say anything. She couldn’t think. She doubts that she’s even breathing right now. She felt tears streaming down her face. So she did something she would probably regret.

“Ava no. Please don’t. I love you Ava please. We can work this out I promise.“

Then finally Sara’s cries and pleas were muffled. Then that’s the time she finally broke, sliding down the door. Ava and Sara’s cries blending together between the door.

Sara knows she messed up.

Sara knows Ava probably wouldn’t forgive her, but she wouldn’t give up on the best thing that has happened in her life. She would never.


End file.
